clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Willy's Displeasing Choice
The following is an event that has innocent Willy the Penguin become the most evil creature on the face of the Earth, The Dark Lord A song that goes well with the story Chapter 1: Leading Up I watched them all laugh and chuckle. "They think they're so cool and nice just 'cause they're so adored and loved." I hated to see the sight. It made me sick just thinking about it. I had been there, in that very position almost every day since last year. I don't know why, but it really ticked me off as of late. I used to be fine with it. I used to think I would become just like them someday. Then I acknowledged the truth. I was never going to end up like that. Ever. Ninjinian, Explorer, Tails, Hat Pop, Speeddasher... they were all famous, and I would never join them. I've never known where to go in my life. That is, until I met my new teacher. Darktan. Chapter 2: Gone As I walked home, upset, I noticed something. A black puffle with orange outlining. I followed it, just to see where it was going. As I followed the puffle, it got darker. The puffle went around a corner. When I turned also, I saw him. Darktan. He clapped. "Well well, William, you've finally come to my party." "What do you mean?" I asked him. "Don't you know? Well, I happen to know that you are angry with your friends." "Well, no. Not really. Just a little jealous." "But jealousy leads to anger, and anger leads you to me." "Yeah sure, whatever you say. I'll just be going now." "Oh, but you mustn't. I know you want to join me." "No I don't." "Just think, my dear boy, how famous and great your friends are. Think about how you are never going to be like them." "Think about all those times you wanted what they had, but you could never get it. Think about how whenever some random penguin thinks something or someone big, they don't even think about you." I thought about what Darktan said, and the anger swelled up inside of me. "Well? What's your decision?" "I'll join you." Chapter 3: Heading Out (Of my mind) As Darktan and I walked through his realm, I heard most of his minions hissing and booing. That is, until Darktan put a stop to it. "CEASE THIS CHILDISH NONSENSE!" yelled Darktan. "THIS PENGUIN IS MY NEW APPRENTICE, SO I ORDER YOU TO BE QUIET!" Then there was silence. "Come, my child, let us begin your training." Chapter 4: The Training As I went to the training, I wondered, "What would he do?" "Here you are, my student." Darktan gestured towards a caged arena. "What am I supposed to do here?" I asked him. "Oh, you'll see." Darktan said as I walked into the arena. Several training dummies popped out of the ground. "Destroy 1,000 of these." Darktan said to me. "With just my bare flippers?" "Of course. I want to see your fighting skills. That's why you're in the cage. I will ask you to perform three tasks. One is battle, one is smarts, and one is skill." And with a wave of his flipper, he said, "GO!" I started destroying the dummies, thinking of my friends. After about destroying a hundred of the dummies, I began to get tired. "What is wrong, my pupil?" "I'm outta juice." Darktan pondered about what I said for a while, and then said, "Think about your neglect from the public." That got me riled up all right. I started doing judo kicks, punches and flips to destroy the dummies. I finished in about seven minutes. "Very good," Darktan clapped. "Now onto the smarts test." We walked out of the arena, and then to a minion of Darktan's, who was sitting down at a desk. "This is Xary. Since he is a relative of Gary, I use him for smart tests." "Sit down William." Xary said to me. I did as I was told. Darktan then left us alone, and Xary began. He gave me tests about science, math, and all sorts of things you would learn at a academic facility, but at a much higher level. After we were done, Xary called Darktan to come over. "His IQ is very high." "How high?" "Just a little above average." "Excellent." Darktan and I then walked over to a Sludge Flinger. "This is your skills test. It will begin.....NOW!" Darktan said as the creature threw mucus at us. I ducked. The creature kept flinging his disgusting mucus at me, and I kept dodging it. "Now when he throws his crud at you," Darktan said. "Try and throw it at the five targets!" I then saw the targets he saw talking about. When the Sludge Flinger throw his mucus at me, I caught it and threw it at one of the targets. I did that several more times, and I did not miss a single one. Darktan clapped. You show much potential, my young apprentice. Now I have a business matter to deal with. Come with me." We then walked towards his manor. Chapter 5: Making it to the Big Time "MADDIEWORLD X!" Darktan shouted. "Yes sir?" Maddieworld X asked when she came downstairs. "You're fired." "FIRED?!" "Yes. You will now be just another minion. Young William here is my new apprentice." "This can't be!" Maddieworld X cried. "But it is." The ex-apprentice ran out, and I felt sorry for her when she did. We walked into a tailor shop or something like that. "Put these on." "Why?" "Because it's your new suit." "Right." I said as I went to go change. I came out of the changing room, and I looked like this: "Yes, very nice." After that, Darktan went to go do something, and he said I could just go off and explore (He said he hates that word, and for obvious reasons) The Darktonian Realm. Chapter 6: Thy Deleting and they Punishment While I was out walking, I saw Maddieworld X, Bellina, Willie Watt and Mectrixctic. "Uh, hi guys." I said nervously. ""Look you dirty little creature," Maddieworld X said to me. "That apprentice slot was MINE to fill, that IS, until YOU decided to come along and kick me out!" "Look Maddieworld X," "Call me Mandy, rat." "Right, Mandy, I never intended for Darktan to do that." "Yeah right rat. You knew that was all I had! You knew that was the only thing I loved!" "I had no idea you even existed until just like twenty minutes ago!" "Yeah right!" I saw that she was started to well up in tears. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll go have Darktan get your job back. Simple as that." "You'd better! Or else I'll, I'll, just do it already!" With getting Mandy's job back on my heart, I ran up to Darktan. Chapter 7: Asking the question that won't be answered "Darktan?" "Yes?" Darktan looked up and smiled. "My apprentice! What do you want?" "Um, I saw Mandy outside," "Mandy?" "Er, Maddieworld X." "Ah yes, continue." "Well, I saw her outside, and well, I think she she really wants her apprentice job back." Darktan's smile turned into a frown. "William, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot give her job back unless she proves she is a better apprentice than you." "Well, can I go get her and you can test her again?" "Do as you wish." I smiled as I ran out to go find Mandy. Chapter 8: Meanwhile "MANDY! MANDY!" I shouted as I ran out. But she was nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, in South Pole City "THIS AN OUTRAGE!" All the delegates were there, shouting at each other. There were several other penguins there, including Ninjinian, Tails, Hat Pop, and Speeddasher. "I can't believe Willy turned to the dark side!" Ninjinian exclaimed. "Yeah! He had so much to live for on the good side!" Tails said. "This is unbelievable." Speeddasher shook his head. "EVERYBODY QUIET!" shouted Explorer. "Let us speak!" demanded Judge Xavier. "Now, as you all may have already known, our own Willy the penguin has turned to Darktan's forces." "And there must be something done about it!" said Dan. "And so five of us will try to knock some sense into the boy." said the head Judge. Turtleshroom (Penguin), Ninjinian, Tails, Explorer, and Speeddasher were chosen to go. Chapter 9: Destroying all I had I was just walking along, trying to figure out what to do with my life, when five penguins appeared. "Huh?" I saw Ninjinian, Explorer, Speeddasher, Tails and Turtleshroom. "Will!" Ninjinian shouted. "You look different." Tails said to me. "Yeah, now why the heck are you guys here?" "Will, we came to help. You need to come to the good side again." Speeddasher said. "Plus, this is totally OOC. You're not supposed to be EVIL!" added Turtleshroom. "Oh well. Look, being a good guy was draining. I need something else to do. Plus, I never got what you guys got." "What would that be?" Explorer said, impatient. "Fame, adoration, you know, that stuff." "Will, that's incredibly selfish and shallow." Ninjinian said. "Yeah, so what?" "You're not like that." "Well, now I am. Just leave it at that." "No!" That made me just MAD. I somehow got out of control and shoved and pushed and knocked all of them down and ran away. "Willy?" asked Ninjnian, with concern. Chapter 10: Rejection and Anger "WILLIAM!" screamed Darktan. "Yes, Darktan?" "WHAT'S ALL THIS TALK ABOUT YOU TALKING WITH THE ENEMY?!" "Wha?!" "DON'T PLAY DUMB! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" "What did I do?" "OH, JUST TELLING THE GOOD GUYS OUR SECRETS!" "Who told you that, that," I gulped. "LIE?!" "Oh just Maddieworld X, or Mandy as you like to call her." That cheat! That rat! That scoundrel! That liar! I thought to myself. "NOW PELEASE MOVE YOUR PERSONS OUT OF MY REALM!" demanded Darktan. "But," "NOW!" I looked at the ground. I dragged my feet out and sulked all along the way. "Goodbye, William." Mocked Maddieworld X. I looked at her, then left without another word. Chapter 11: Off the Deep End As I sulked out of the realm, the minions started to mock and laugh at me. "Man I feel like crud." I thought as I walked. That's when I went off the deep end. Chapter 12: Turning into the very thing I hate "THIS IS THAT MADDIEWOLRD X'S FAULT!" I realized. "AND MY EX-FRIENDS JUST WANTED ME GONE ANYWAY! THEY NEVER CARED!" "AND NOW THANKS TO THEM, I HAVE NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" As I got more flustered and angry, my flippers went into fists, and teeth clenched. (Wait, do penguins even have teeth?) "I'm gonna make them pay. I'm gonna make them all pay." I said as I stormed out. Chapter 13: Upside down (Oh help me!) I walked all the way to Trans-Antarctica, and climbed all the way up the mountains into a large cave. There, I began to plot. Meanwhile, back in South Pole City An orange penguin was out on a walk with his black puffle when he saw five sad penguins. "Why are you guys so sad?" asked the penguin. "Willy the Penguin is now evil and he won't turn back into one of us." Tails explained. "Oh." "Well, Dan, what are you doing out?" Turtleshroom asked. "Just out walking Bouncer." "All right, have a nice afternoon, even though it really isn't all that nice." Ninjinian said. Dan looked at the sulking penguins walking away, and then looked at Bouncer. "I guess it's up to ol' Dan to make things right!" exclaimed Dan as he rushed off. Chapter 14: The Dark Side I was just working on my scythe (non-fatal, of course) when it started to rain. "Sigh. I hope my robes don't get all wet." I had bought some black robes and my weapon from Bugzy a few days earlier. The reason for all this? One word. REVENGE. I now went under the persona of The Dark Lord. My plan was almost complete. I would soon rule the USA. And then go insane. Chapter 15: The beginning of my empire (And the end of yours!) With my dark robes on, I walked to the Darktonian Realm. Some Doom Knights got in my way. "We need some form of ID in order to let you pass sir." said the one on the left. I chuckled. "HOW'S THIS FOR AN ID?!" I shouted as I swung my scythe. The Doom Knights were suddenly pushed back, and were hurt. "Yeah, that'll do." I walked up to Darktan's manor. I went straight to his throne room. I opened the doors and saw the Conclave of Doom guarding Darktan. Herbert Horror came up to me. "WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS BEING HERE?!" "Oh, I just wish to speak to Darktan." "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." "Oh, I think you can." "Oh yeah? Why's that?" "THIS IS WHY!" I screamed as I blasted through the trio. "Very impressive." Darktan complimented. I said nothing. "Well, what do you want?" "Your doom." "What?" I pulled my hood back. Darktan screamed. Chapter 16: The Apprentice becomes the Master "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS?!" exclaimed Darktan. "Just the first part in my revenge plan." "Your WHAT?!" "You heard me." "You won't be able to stop me! I am too powerful!" "Right. Or so you think." I said as I began running towards him. And before Darktan got a chance to act, I rammed into him. "Ugh," Darktan moaned as he rose from the ground. "William?" he asked as I ran out. Chapter 17: Hostile Takeover After a few days, I took over the Darktonian Realm, then it's surrounding countries. (Or states or territories) And after a few months, I had gone comepletely power-hungry and took over the entire USA, United-Terra, and everything else that was around them. For once, I had everything I had ever wanted. But for some reason, it didn't feel as good as I orginally thought. Meanwhile, in the Rebel Base Dan, Tails, Explorer, Fred and Speeddasher were all planning to get Willy out of power. "We have to do something!" Explorer said. "What can we do? It's been months since Will's takeover. And even Darktan is in hiding." Fred pointed out. "May I suggest something?" asked Dan. "Suggest away." said Tails. "Time Travel". Chapter 18: Going back to the past "What?!" All the other penguins exclaimed. "That's right." "But Dan, the Time Agency's been shut down. How do you propose we do that?" Speeddasher said. "Simple. We just need some materials." After a few days of getting the needed materials "Ok! I'll just get to work on this!" Dan said. He worked for hours, days even. Finally, he was done. "There! Finished!" Dan shouted as he finished. "Finally." Tails said. "Now, who wants to go?" "Where?" asked Tails. "To the past, of course." "Well, since you know what you're doing most of all, why don't you go?" suggested Explorer. "I will!" Dan shouted as he went into the time machine. "Here goes nothing!" Dan said as he made the coordinates. "Good luck." Speeddasher said as Dan time traveled. Chapter 19: My past is my own self-help book As Dan time-traveled about three years into the past, I was doing my own evil thing. "Hmmph. I run the country, and yet, I'm not satisfied. Maybe this WAS a bad choice." The Time machine stopped in front of an igloo. Dan came out of the machine and checked the mailbox. "Huh. It says 'Penguin-Bagginses' residence". (Inside joke) "And here comes Willy now!" "Dan?" Willy asked. "What are you doing here? It isn't Thursday!" (Willy, Tails, Explorer, and Dan all play Canasta on Thursday) "I'm here to tell that your future self turns evil and you will take over the USA!" "What? That's silly Dan. And plus, that'd be OOC. You know I'm not evil!" "Well, if you think that, you'd better come with me." "All right, if you say so." Willy smiled and rolled his eyes. The two stepped into the machine, and Dan set the time. And as the machine set off, Dan asked, "Why does your mailbox say 'Penguin-Bagginses'?" "I'll tell you on the way." After a few hours of time-traveling, (the process takes a long time if you go back and forth a few years) they got to the future. The two stepped out. "Whoa! Who runs this place?! It's a barren wasteland! Not to mention it smells like dirty gym socks!" Willy said. The two stared at each other for a while, and finally Dan answered. "You do". Chapter 20: The Butterfly Effect (Changing the Future) "Wait, you're telling me I run this place?!" Willy exclaimed. "Yeah, pretty much." "Dang, I did a good job screwing up this place." "Oh no! here comes some guards!" Dan exclaimed. "Hide!" "Well, if I run this place I should be able to get by these guys." Wilyl said with confidance. Will, no! They won't know who you are!" "Oh c'mon. Give it a chance." "Hello men!" Willy said. "WHO ARE YOU? AND WHY AREN'T YOU MAKING PEANUT BUTTER SANDWICHS! AND WHY AREN'T YOUR CLOTHES DIRTY?!" "Well, I'm Willy from the past." "Willy?! As in our ruler?!" The two guards looked at each other. "Come right this way!" "C'mon Dan!" Willy wispered. Dan followed quietly. Willy winked at Dan and gave him a smile. "Guards usually aren't the brightest bulbs on the Christmas tree, Dan." "Right." Willy and Dan walked with the guards all the way to Will's throne room. "Best luck be wit' yas." said one of the guards as they walked out. "WHO ARE YOU, YOU PITIFUL-" Willy started to say, but stopped. "Wait, is that ME? In the past?" "Yep! And he has some advice for you." Dan said. "Look, future me, if you're gonna run an entire country, you should really do it more properly. I mean, look at the outside! It's smelly and desolate!" Dan nudged Willy. "Oh, yeah. And step down from your position of power! You need to become good ol' Willy again! Your much nicer that way." The future Willy pondered for a bit. "All right, let's do this. Bring me to the time machine." The three walked out and into the time machine. Many penguins gathered around. "SUBJECTS! YOU ARE ALL NOW FREE OF MY REIGN! GO CRAZY!" Willy shouted as the three all stepped in and traveled back in time. All the citizens (now free) looked each other. They all cheered and threw their hats into the air. Chapter 21: Time Paradox The three in the time machine realized that it would be impossible to change everything, so Dan created a time paradox. They bended time and space, and then- ---- I watched them all laugh and chuckle. I smiled and went to go join them. Chapter 22: Waking Up That's when I woke up. I checked my bedside clock. 5:45. I looked at the window, then ran out the door. I saw my friends, than ran up and hugged them. "Hey Willy, what's with the sudden affection?" asked Tails, smiling. "Let's get say that I'm never going to get jealous of you guys, ever again!" We all looked at each other. Then we all burst out laughing. Then we all waddled away, laughing and chuckling. Fin See Also Murphie:A Tale of The Darktonian Realm Category:Stories Category:Conflicts Category:events